emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4993 (22nd May 2008)
Plot Gray tells Katie that he has painted the nursery. Melanie notices Ashley walks past Tenant's Cottage for the third time and tells Greg that they are under surveillance. Grayson receives a call from Perdita but lies to Katie that it was the garage. At the pub, Val looks through bridal magazines but Diane suggests she save money for her retirement instead. Jimmy is not happy that Matthew has spend thousands of pounds to get one over on Carl. Ashley apologises to Laurel but she insists he doesn't get it and is hurting everyone. Viv visits Melanie with some shopping and tells her she knows where she is if she needs anything. Jo assures Andy that she will cover for him and tell Sam that she slipped. Katie insists that she and Gray cannot share the baby with Perdy as it would never work. Ashley confides in Doug that since Daniel died, he an Laurel have become different people. Diane reveals to Eric that Val is going over the top with the wedding plans. Grayson abandons lunch with Katie to see Perdy and covers that he is seeing client Stephen Ward. Jake offers to take Arthur out for a while but Mel insists that he does not leave her side as she might not have him much longer. Grayson lies to Perdy that Katie is not against the idea of her seeing the baby once he is born and tells her to back off while her persuades her. At Mill Cottage Katie finds Stephen Ward's case file and asks Chas to take her to where Shadrach dropped Grayson so she can give it to him. Sam talks to Jo about her arm but she makes excuses to leave when she thinks he is getting too close to the truth. Eric tries to broach the subject of the wedding budget with Val but she pushes the budget up even more. Ashley tells Laurel he is barely functioning with the though of losing her asks her to join him at couples therapy or bereavement counseling. Chas takes Katie to the address that Grayson was dropped off at and they are shocked to see Gray kissing Perdy goodbye. Jo is disappointed when Andy tells her that Geoff Ramsden has agreed to buy her goats. Chas tells Katie to confront Gray but she insists there must be a reasonable explanation and asks Chas to take her home. Cast Regular cast *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Melanie Doland - Caroline Strong *Greg Doland - Shaun Prendergast *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Church Lane *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *16 Haverstock Gardens, Hotten - Perdy's flat and exterior *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *This episode was broadcast at 7.30pm, straight after the scheduled episode at 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,570,000 viewers (33rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns